Lectro
|manufacturer = Principe |price = $997,500 $750,000 (after The Pacific Standard Job) (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Nemesis Diabolus (GTA Online) |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = lectro |handlingname = LECTRO |textlabelname = LECTRO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Principe Lectro is a streetfighter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online The Lectro's overall design appears to be based on the , with some elements from the . The Lectro is unique for having tubular protective frames around the engine bay and several modifications to complement its design, including an air filter below the intercooler. As explained in the website statement, the Lectro features a (KERS), which is an automotive system for recovering a moving vehicle's otherwise lost kinetic energy under braking and is stored in a reservoir for later use in acceleration. "Kers" can be seen marked on the bike. This particular feature is represented by the design of the rear area, where the bike has two wires coming from the rear wheel and runs through the left side of the swingarm. On the swingarm pivot, the wires lead up to a hyper cell battery located behind the engine. This cell battery is connected to a direct drive brushless motor, which receives the power of the cell battery and transmits it to the rear wheel via a chain drive, along with the primary chain drive connected to the engine. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Lectro is a fairly average performing motorcycle. Its top speed and acceleration are more similar to the Nemesis, being decent but nothing worth noting. Players can use the KERS boost by pressing the left stick to gain a boost, which can be refilled by letting go of the accelerator. When using the KERS boost, the Lectro is able to keep up, albeit shortly, to the Akuma. However, with only a couple seconds of KERS use before it is used up, the Lectro will begin lagging behind as soon as the KERS is used up. The motorcycle's handling is again, not very notable, though it does feel noticeably heavier than similar motorcycles. Unlike similar motorcycles, the Lectro cannot wheelie at top speed. The bike sports a very rough, high-revving engine. GTA Online Overview (Badging) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = |observed_top_speed = 120 / 193 |observed_gears = 5 |observed_engine = V-Twin (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Lectro-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Principe_Bike_GTAV_Heist_Screenshot.jpg|A Heist Screenshot of the Lectro. Lectros-GTAV-HeistsTrailer.png|Two players escaping on two Lectros. PrincipeLectro-GTAV.jpg|Another view of the Lectro. Lectro-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Lectro on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Lectro-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Lectro on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Lectro-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Lectro on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Lectro-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Lectro in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Moving Target Pre-modified variants of the Lectro can appear as a random Moving Target vehicle in the Freemode Event, Moving Target, as part of the Freemode Events Update. All three versions can be recreated in Los Santos Customs or other vehicle mod shops. Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the bike's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the bike's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Lectro-GTAO-front-MovingTarget1.png|'Lectro' variation 1 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Lectro-GTAO-front-MovingTarget2.png|'Lectro' variation 2 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Lectro-GTAO-front-MovingTarget3.png|'Lectro' variation 3 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Heists *Four Lectros appear at Lost MC Clubhouse in Los Santos during Pacific Standard - Bikes, in which four protagonists must steal them as an escape vehicle for The Pacific Standard Job. ;Freemode Events *May appear as a Hold the Wheel Vehicle in the Hold the Wheel Freemode Event. *May appear in one of three different modified variations as a random vehicle in the Freemode Event Moving Target. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Lectro can be purchased on Legendary Motorsport in GTA Online for $750,000 after completing The Pacific Standard Job. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $997,500. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *At the time of release, the Lectro was the only vehicle to have the KERS system. The second vehicle is the Vindicator, later introduced in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update. *The KERS boost is not usable in races, making other bikes such as the Bati 800 or Hakuchou better for racing. This is most likely for balancing reasons, especially with the Boost pick-up already implemented for GTA Races. **As of the Cunning Stunts update, the Lectro and Vindicator can now use their boost in races (if enabled in the Creator). *The default radio stations of the Lectro are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In some cases, the KERS system will not activate when the player presses L3 (PlayStation) or Left Stick Button (Xbox). See Also *Nemesis - Another Principe motorcycle with a similar design. *Vindicator - Another bike with the KERS feature. References Navigation }}de:Lectro (V) es:Lectro pl:Lectro Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Principe Category:Streetfighters Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online